


Тебе всё равно никто не поверит

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Canon, Wade Wilson's Inappropriate Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Молчишь? Надо же, так вот как надо тебя затыкать, — хриплым низким голосом басит Кейбл.
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 9





	Тебе всё равно никто не поверит

Кейбл внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Уэйд общается с членами их юной команды.  
Уилсон много и пошло говорит; часть его монологов бессмысленна и даже лжива — и это вовсе не со зла. Уэйд просто любит привирать, когда рассказывает истории из своей наёмнической жизни.  
Все слушают его внимательно, но без лишней веры. Похоже, лишь один Колосс обманывается, принимая всё за истинную правду — видимо, слишком уж верит в то, что такие, как Уэйд, исправляются.  
Ещё Уилсон любит кидать в их сторону скабрезные намёки. Видимо, ему в кайф ходить по острию ножа.  
Кейбл с удовольствием вступает в перепалки, которые немного разгоняют скуку и отлично играют на руку его планам.  
Уже даже Колосс принимает шутки Дэдпула за бутафорские.  
И тогда Кейбл действует.

***

Уэйд хрипит, когда железная хватка смыкается на его горле. В его глазах нет страха, одно лишь удивление — ведь Уилсон сегодня не приставал к нему.  
Никак не комментируя свои действия, Кейбл продолжает тащить лидера Силы Икс в свою комнату.  
— Кейбл, ты чего? Решил вспомнить бурную молодость? — интересуется Уэйд, когда его небрежно кидают на кровать. К слову, она жёсткая, как доска, и ни фига не удобная.  
Киборг не отвечает. Он плавно скидывает с плеч свой бессменный платок, не отрывая от Уилсона пристального взгляда. Если тому и становится не по себе, то это не особо заметно — глаза Уэйда блестят от любопытства, а поза расслаблена. Ещё бы, он прекрасно знает, что Кейбл не убьёт его. А всё остальное он переживал не раз и не два.  
— Глаза блестят, дыхание сбилось, на щёчках нежный девичий румянец… Танос, тебя возбуждают мои стройные ноги в трениках?  
— Заткнись, дабстеп, — В искусственном глазе Кейбла зажигается опасный хищный огонёк.  
Кровать поскрипывает под тяжёлым телом, когда киборг осторожно забирается на неё и нависает над Уэйдом. Тот непонимающе хмурится, пытается сесть ровнее, но Кейбл как-то мрачно фыркает и толкает его в грудь. Уилсон снова обрушивается на лопатки и неудовлетворённо морщится.  
— Эй, Танос, поаккуратней! Это ты привык спать на камнях, а не мои нежные косточки.  
— Отрегенерируешь, — односложно отвечает Кейбл и прикладывается к груди Уэйда, для надёжности прижав его металлической рукой.  
Сердце Уилсона бьётся в рваном темпе, но он не напуган. Это Кейбла удовлетворяет — он не хочет, чтобы кто-либо в постели с ним испытывал страх.  
Нет, его любовник должен испытывать другое чувство…  
— Ох! — вырывается у Уилсона, когда Кейбл забирается рукой ему под рубашку и тянет на себя. В доме Уэйд снимает свой костюм, раз уж все в их команде видели его без него, и потому оголить грудь Уилсона совсем не сложно.  
Соски тут же напрягаются, когда мягкий тёплый язык обводит их широким движением. Кейбл старательно захватывает зубами затвердевшую горошину и щекочет её языком.  
Уэйд идёт красными пятнами, дыхание его сбивается.  
Кейбл отрывается от сосков, которые влажно блестят от слюны, и вперивается взглядом в некрасивое лицо.  
— Какой у тебя… нежный… язычок… — сипло хихикает Уэйд. Кейбл хмурится, и Уилсон добавляет: — Мне нравится. Любишь сосать грудь?  
— Только у женщин. — Киборг удовлетворенно склоняет голову.  
— Эй, но я не… — возмущается было Уэйд, но тут же затихает, когда ощущает, как с него бесцеремонно стягивают треники.  
С мгновение Кейбл осматривает вполне себе здоровый и целый член Уилсона, после чего облизывает верхнюю губу и склоняется ниже.  
Уэйд удивлённо вскрикивает, когда бархатные губы смыкаются вокруг его достоинства. Кейбл заглатывает сразу на всю длину, сосёт неторопливо, но основательно, сжимая член горлом.  
— Блядь! — Уилсону хватает одного взгляда на киборга, чтобы желание, комом собравшееся внизу живота, выплестнулось наружу обильным белым потоком.  
Кейбл захлёбывается, не ожидая так стремительно, но быстро подстраивается под ритм происходящего. Он тщательно сглатывает чужую сперму и выпускает член изо рта.  
Уэйд тяжёло дышит, приходя в себя после сокрушительной разрядки. Такой у него не было с тех пор, как умерла Несс. Всё-таки мастурбация была не таким ярким действием, а спать с кем-то из «ночных бабочек» Уэйд не мог — стеснялся своей внешности.  
— Молчишь? Надо же, так вот как надо тебя затыкать, — хриплым низким голосом басит Кейбл.  
Уэйд замечает, что его штаны сильно натянуты на промежности. Его снова охватывает огонь при мысли о том, что этот однорукий солдат из будущего его хочет, а руки инстинктивно тянутся вперёд.  
Кейбл не отталкивает Уилсона куда подальше. Не шипит и даже не смотрит своим обычным видом недовольной жизнью Соус Тардар. Восприняв это за согласие, Уэйд расстёгивает ширинку на жёстких военных штанах.  
— У тебя большой, — не может не заметить он, на что Кейбл, против обыкновения, не велит ему заткнуться. — Повезло твоей женщине…  
— Вот и бери, пока даю, — Кейбл нетерпеливо рычит откуда-то сверху.  
Уэйд делает минет совсем не так умело, как киборг из будущего (и откуда тот только знает, как правильно?). Но всё равно на лбу Кейбла появляется испарина, а дыхание ускоряется.  
Кончает Кейбл так же бурно, как и Уэйд, и тут же валится набок, восстанавливая дыхание. Уилсон обхватывает свой член рукой, делает пару резких движений, и снова выплёскивается на кровать. После чего с довольным сытым видом прикладывается рядом, с неподдельным интересом рассматривая киборга.  
— Ты удивил меня, — замечает он, когда Кейбл приходит в себя и открывает глаза, в которых затухают искры наслаждения.  
— Поздравляю, — бормочет Кейбл, не спеша вставать.  
— Это было круто! Я будто получил Рождественский подарок, о котором давно мечтал. Пожалуй, именно этой страсти не хватало в моих сольниках. Вставим в третью часть, а?  
— Что за бред ты несёшь? — ещё тише замечает Кейбл, прикрывая глаза — после всплеска адреналина мир вокруг пестрит слишком яркими красками, а техно-глаз сканирует даже мельчайшие песчинки вокруг.  
— А, это так, мысли вслух. Ты прекрасен, Кейбл.  
— Натан.  
— Прости? — Уэйд непонимающе хмурится.  
— Меня зовут Натан, — снисходит до пояснения киборг. — Натан Саммерс. Кейбл — это прозвище.  
— Воу, вот как, — Уилсон не долго привыкает к информации. Мгновение — и на его лице вновь загорается улыбка. — Натан, так мы теперь друзьяшки? Или больше-чем-друзьяшки? Я видел кучу фанфиков с нашим участием. Расскажем остальным?  
— Зачем?  
— А, для прикола! Рипли и Пинки Пай вон на глазах сосутся, чем мы хуже?  
— Говори, если хочешь, — вздыхает Кейбл и тихо добавляет, когда Уэйд начинает восторженно что-то лопотать: — Тебе всё равно никто не поверит, пастушок. 


End file.
